The Lost One
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Dark Annabeth. I will add more to the sumary once I wake up. Percabeth later on maybe...Don't get my or your hopes up plz. #CursingAnnabeth #AnnabethSlightlyOutfCharacterSheWillBeNormalSoon
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**  
I rolled my eyes at my father and shrugged. Why should I care in the first place? I chuckled at the thought and glared at my sister but smirked. /span/p  
"What is it sister dearest?"  
She sighs and taps her watch angrily "I'm late because of you Annabeth Elizabeth Chase!"  
I pulled up my jacket and scoffed "You were the one running late. Not me. Foolish girls these days."

She growls and pulls me into a choke hold "You are the foolish one. Kronos took your pathetic ass, he felt bad for you so Lady Chaos gave you another chance to live and-"

She fell on the ground with thud. I crouched down in front of her as I 'tsk' her and spin my dagger in my hand and smirked a bit as I felt my eyes change colors matching my tone. So yeah red eyes cause anger. "What was that ? Weren't you given a second chance to live as well?"

She gulps and nods her head merely as I let out a loud bitter laugh. I stood up and dusted my hands and held out my hand. "Hurry up Grace. Grab thee hand. After all we are sisters now."

She frowns and grasps my hand and stands up. I rolled my eyes at her, feeling my eyes go back to my normal grey color. I adjusted my backpack and skipped my way towards my father's office. I barge in without permission, like always, and wave at my father trying to get his attention. "Dad! Hellooo! You whoooo. Kronos!"

My dad snaps his phone shut and glares back at me with his grey cold eyes. I rolled my eyes and pouted "Jeez no "I love you, have a great day at school." So mean daddy."

He rolls his eyes and smiles a bit at me "Have a good day at school Lizzabeth. Make sure you keep an eye on those immortal demigods. Don't get cocky with them like you usually do."

I smirked "Papa, not my fault they can't handle me and my brains."  
He laughs and shoos me out. I shrugged and walked out of his office and towards Thalia's car. I wonder how these newbies will react when Thalia breaks the news to them. I chuckled as I start the car and tune out on Thalia's horrible I say horrible, I mean it. She sounds like a dying hyena. That's how bad she sounds. Anyways, I'm off to Goode High school to recruit or well train I guess some newbies. Stupid Chiron and stupid plans my dad agrees on in without my permission. You see I'm unbeatable in fights I get into. The least thing that could happen to me is a fucking broken arm, which never happened by the way, but yeah I'm an immortal and no harm can be done to me. So, I may or may not be Greece's most powerful warrior. People are scared of me and they make sure they don't mess with me. My alias is Princess Warrior. I'm good with all weapons, arrow and bow happen to be my favorite weapon. How ironic you say? Why don't you use the bow and arrow and let me know how many times you hit the bull's eye. Okay? Great! I'm Kronos' favorite daughter, best warrior and best spy. What can I say? Im talented. I rolled my eyes as I hear Thalia rant about why we shouldn't be at a Mortal school. I shrugged and parked my car and got out of the car and waited for my sister to get out. I adjusted my sunglasses and rolled my eyes at all the guys who were wolf whistling at Thalia and I. I chuckled as Thalia flicks them off. Aw man I have to act all shy now? Nah. It may be a plan but I change it according to my liking. I dragged Thalia into the principal's office to get our schedule. The principal was lecturing someone. I yawned lazily, man I don't have the patience to wait. I knocked on the open door "Can we get our schedule? You are wasting my time."

His eyes widen and the boy turns around and cue for the jaw drops. What can I say? It happens all the time with mortals. Bloody mortals. I groaned "My name is Annabeth McCarthy and this is my sister Thalia McCarthy. She's a senior. I'm a junior, now give us our schedule."

The principal merely hands us our schedule and I took off my sunglasses and walked out of the , too many dramatic people. I suddenly bumped into the same Blondie in the room. I raised an eyebrow "Hmm?"

The Blondie tackles me into a hug and yells "You are alive! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you."

I sighed and pulled away "And who are you exactly?"

"He pulls away, hurt written all over his face and I shrugged. He frowns " You don't remember me?"

I groaned "I don't even know you kid. Now leave me alone. Gods."

He sighs "Annabeth..I'm Will. Will Solace. Ring any bells?"

I smirked. Ah demigod. I remember him. He healed me after I saved that fish boy's life. I pouted "I'm not sure? I was in an accident recently so my memories are kind of mushy...but maybe we can start fresh?"

He smiles sadly at me and nods his head.I held out a hand for him to shake but he pulls me into a tight hug. How many demigods are? Oh well I will find out. I wonder if the Oracle is here. Ah man she will be a great doll to play with. I chuckled in my mind. I'm gonna love this. Watch out Jackson and Dare. You are gonna have one Chase of a life. Man puns are so funny

 _ **A/N: Always wanted to write a Dark Annabeth because why not? I've read too many Dark Percy never a Dark Annabeth. Anyways, I don't own the characters whatsoever, just the plot and OC's. Yes a bunch of OC's. You will soon or well later on see Annabeth's background story etc. Anyways, if y'all have any suggestions let me. I will what I can do to incorporate your ideas (if I can somehow add them into my story creation mind bank) I will try. Hope y'all like it lemme know if you don't so I can either quit this fandom entirely or try out a different and most common corny ideas I've read in the fandom so far and add my own spices into it or just cry in a corner like a normal kid. Lmfao. Sorry if I sounded rude in my A/N anyways, hope yall like my FIRST SERIOUS fanfic for this Fandom. There most likely will be Percabeth later on but as of now Im not sure how I will be able to incorporate it atm. Anyways hope yall like it, review it and PLEASE NO FLAMES. Im working on my grammar. I kid you not. Sorry if it was too short btw. Anyways, Im out. Deuces amigos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I rolled my eyes as I see Piper and Jason kiss each other. I frown. I miss Annabeth. Ugh Dare used a spell on me so we could be together. She somehow even managed to make the Gods banish Annabeth for no reason and somehow I was the cause of her banishment from the demigod world. I sighed. I felt Jason nudging me. I scowled "What is it?"

He laughs "I was just wondering if you got any new information on who Princess Warrior is?"

I gave out a dreamy sigh with a small smile on my face. I shook my head "I just wish i knew what she looked like. I just wish i I could meet her. I bet she's beautiful. Heck anyone who can scare the Gods is beautiful to me. Jeez, I sound like Piper."

Piper threw her book in my face. I groaned "Ouch. Warm me next time pipes. My dashing face has to attract all of the ladies."

She fills her eyes "The only lady you can get is Annabeth."

She gasps "Oh my God percy Annabeth."

I started to tear up and sniffles "I know Piper Annabeth isn't here."

She whacks the back of my head and whisper yells "No you idiot. Turn around it's Annabeth."

I wiped my nose and hissed "This isn't funny Pip-Oh shit it's Annabeth."

Man she looks so freaking beautiful. Oh my God Thalia. Thalia Grace! They both are alive. I leaned against a wall and took some deep breaths. I glanced at Jason. He ran up to Thalia and Annabeth and hugged them both tightly. Annabeth says something cause he starts crying. And Jason never cries. Annabeth is Jason's best friend and cousin and well adopted sister. Those three were close as heck. Zeus isn't Poseidon's brother nor is he Hades' brother. So, Annabeth isn't my niece or whatever. She happens to be Thalia's and Jason's niece but she's considers them as her cousins. Piper runs up to her two best friends and hug them tightly. She started crying and Thalia awkwardly pats pipers back. I sighed and slowly made my way towards them. I shoved my fists into my pockets and gave Annabeth a sad smile. She raised an eyebrow at me "Who are you?"

My heart just broke into pieces. The girl I love doesn't remember me? Ouch.

I shook my head "Someone. I have to go.."

Piper shrieks "She lost her memories. So has Thalia...dont be mad at them."

I sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and frowned.

What do I do? She just smirks at us and pulls away "Well darlings, I gotta go to class. Come on McCarthy."

Thalia rolls her eyes and follows Annabeth but waves at us a bit with a small smile.

So Thalia is nicer here but Annabeth isn't? I not sure how I feel about that. I shook my head and glanced at the couples who were still crying. I sighed and dragged my two friends to Math. I groaned when I see Thalia and Annabeth. I sit all the way in the back and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder just to see Thalia. She had this annoyed look on her face and growls out "Move it Jackson."

I rolled my eyes but smirked at her "Nah I'm good Thals."

She opens her mouth but I heard a scary stern voice "Jackson. Move. So we can sit and actually pay attention in class unlike your ADHD self."

I looked up to see an angry Annabeth. I gulped damn those words hurt. But I was the cause of her banishment right? She had every right to be angry at me. I groaned and moved out of the way and just in time to catch a fainted Annabeth. Thals groaned and looks for some bottle. She frowns and bites her lower lip but she shook her head and shove the bottle back into her bag and decides to wait this out? I shook my head and carried my princess to the nurse.

The nurse asks me " what did you do to the poor girl."

I rolled my eyes and smirked "She fainted because of my good looks."

I heard a tired chuckle "What good looks?"

The nurse and I turned around to see Annabeth sitting up. The nurse helps her up slowly and giggles a bit "What happened, darling?"

Annabeth shakes her head "Nothing unusual. Normal attacks. Headaches cause these fainting acts. Ocular headaches if I'm correct."

The nurse nods her head and gives Anna a small smile and helps her up. Annabeth always crinkles her nose when she gets help. I smiled childishly at the memories. I miss her. I wish she remembered me. I shook my head irritatedly. Why doesn't she remember me?


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Fucking hell. Ocular headaches are painful. I'm just glad Thals didn't give me those meds gosh, I wouldn't have woken up from those nightmares so quickly. So, when I get ocular headaches I get nightmares as well. The meds usually make me paralyze when I'm having those ocular headaches but those meds kinda stop me from having those kinds of headaches for a month or so. Yeah the strong ole Annabeth has a weakness. I'm so funny. I adjusted my hoodie and pulled on my backpack and pulled on my glasses and nudged Jackson. "Jackson we have lunch. Let's go?"

He shakes his head but follows me nonetheless. Fucking I hate followers, so coward and they look like kicked puppies. I chuckled at that thought.I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled out my phone and decided to call my favorite person alive. Alex. Alexander Martinez. Yes, he's my demigod boyfriend. You have an issue? Well too fucking bad. "Yo Martinez speaking, who's this?"

I rolled my eyes "That's why you look at your called ID idiot."

He chuckles "I did. I just like pissing off."

I looked around and hissed at him "Stop calling me that, I'm in public! You are so lucky you are not here!"

I didn't hear a reply "Hello? Hellooo. You whoo! Anyone there? Alex! Alexander! Martinez! Fucking martinez!"

I groaned and hung up. He never leaves me hanging. Suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder so I glanced at Percy "What is it Jackson?"

He frowns "Wasn't me?"

I stupidly looked at him "Oh."

So I turned around gasped to see Martinez and the squad. I held in my squeal, and Martinez chuckles and opens his arms out and pulls me into a right huh. "Princess Annabeth, you can squeal you know. After all the dashing Martinez you been yelling at in the phone is finally here."

I scowled And rolled my eyes but then pouted "I like Queen better."

Everyone laughs and he kisses my forehead and glanced at Percy "Whose that? Some noob?"

Martinez chuckles and Jackson glares at him and pulls Martinez's collar "I'm a demigod. An immortal demigod. An Olympus hero. You are just some pretty demigod. Learn to respect."

Martinez laughs. That asshole of mine fucking laughs. I rolled my eyes and pulled them,apart but Martinez looks at Jackson and chuckles again.

"Percy Jackson. One of the 7 hero. Son of Poseidon. I know exactly who you are. Hence why I hate you. The things you did to someone."

I frowned. He's talking about me. Martinez is too adorable when he cares. He continues "One. You don't beg for respect. If I think you deserve it then I will show it. Two. Chiron said that you and the other immortals need help. He came to the Academy the other day. So, I highly suggest you to jump off of your high horse before someone I know for sure at the academy will knock you off of it. Man that would be a scene to watch."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around Alex's waist and whispered into his shoulder "Ignore him. Let's go please."

I don't like an angry Martinez. I love a very calm Alex. I'm the angry one, he's the calm one. He sighs and looks back down at me and offers me a small smile and nods pulls me to the front and kisses my forehead. I smiled shyly at him and pulled him towards the cafeteria. I groaned as I see Drew and Dare. Gosh those two are twins I swear. I rose an eyebrow "Can I help you?"

Dare glares at me and pokes my shoulder "Shouldn't you be dead?"

I chuckled and swatted her hand away "I was banished not executed."

I felt Alex's hand grip on my waist. He doesn't like it when I joke about my death or past eh. He's pretty overprotective of me. That's why I love him so much. Much more than Jackson. She frowns but shakes her head "Just stay away from Percy."

I rose an eyebrow "Who?"

She growls "Stop acting like you don't know who he is! He's my boyfrienddd."

I shrugged "Your point is?"

James grabs her wrist and drags her away, I have to thank him later. Drew glares at me and I sighed "What is it Tanka?"

She frowns and cries "Why did you leave all of us Chase?"

I rose an eyebrow the fuck is she talking about?

She sobs "Percy was broken. My sister wouldn't talk at all. Jason was angry. Clarisse stopped insulting everyone and was nice. The twins stopped pulling pranks and interacting with everyone in general. Katie was crying. Juniper was showing her anger at the flowers. Grover stopped eating his healthy diet and was eating a lot of junk food. Why did you leave? I stopped being a bitch."

I sighed and shrugged " I don't even remember you… I don't have my memories...its So Goddamn annoying!".

I looked up at Alex and he hugs me tightly and I saw Drew walk away towards Jackson's table. I let out a deep breath "Gosh they are so dramatic."

Alex laughs so do the others. I rolled my eyes and plopped down in my seat. James and Thals finally join us. James holds Thals hand. They are so cute together! Jack frowns "no lovey dovey twin. Thals not now, don't want to see you and my brother make out."

Andrea laughs and kisses Jack's cheek. Jessie rolls her eyes at her twin brothers and Martin wraps an arm around her waist and kisses Jessie's cheek. This is my is Alex's fraternal twins, fun fact. I pouted and everyone groans. I rolled my eyes and innocently looked at my best friends "What?"

Martin laughs "Lizabeth, when you pout, we all know that you want to train or read books or draw. We are all to tired of training!"

I chuckled "We live-"

Everyone chants "In the academy training is our top priority. We know McCarthy!"

I pouted and fake sniffled "So rude. In I'm just an innocent-"

Alex cuts me off and pulls me into a kiss. I secretly love it when he shuts me up like this. I'm being pulls away and I blushed hard and looked down the girls awed and the guys laugh, Martin teases "Awwww does our leader And best my best friend, feel shy and all red all of a sudden?"

I kicked his shin hard under the table and smirk when that shuts him up. I giggled "Did that shut up our asshole of the group?" Jessie laughs hard "I hope so."

Martin yells "Hey! Don't switch sides Jessie!"

She and I rolled our eyes on cue. I sighed and rest my head on Alex's chest and whispered "I missed this. Also, Martin, your girlfriend is my cousin and maybe future sister in law."

I giggles giggled as those two turned red. Alex blushed too, I raised my eyebrow "What?"

He whispers down towards me "Gosh . I would love that my precious princess."

I blushed hard. Thalia then clears her throat and everyone looks at her but she looks at me seriously "When when will your scenes stop?"

I groaned "Thals. I don't know! Okay?"

Alex sighs and leans his forehead against the back of my neck. "Beth. Please tell me she's not talking about what I think she's talking about."

I bit my lower lip "Eh, you want the truth or lie?"

He frowns into my neck and Thalia glares at me "Take your medications ahead of time. I didn't give you one because I didn't want you to have nightmares."

I bit my lower lip as everyone looks at me angrily. What can I say? I may be their leader but I'm babied most and worried about the most. What can I say they love me! I'm the youngest in the squad. I sigh "The medications give me nightmares…I can't wake up from them…"

Martin pulls away from his girlfriend and wraps an arm around my shoulder and smiles sadly at me "I can imagine. You wouldn't talk at all or eat much. You always stayed in the training room all day. You would train us harder. You would cry in your sleep. We had to wake you up and you wouldn't sleep for days and days in a row. We are here for you Annabeth Elizabeth McCarthy. You are like my little baby sister and heck future sister in law. Aye! . Oh god life is gonna be fun!"

I blushed hard and giggled. He was right about one thing tho. I did have them. All of them by my side since day one of my entrance into the academy. I had the Martinez twins since the very second I stepped into the academy grounds literally speaking. I had the Watsons triplets since day one as well and Andrea since the day I was banished. I have known Andrea the longest before the triplets and twins. I met Thalia again the day I was brought back into this world. Thanks to Lady Chaos, she's too nice to me. I just shook my head and whispered "What should I do?"

Martin and Alex look from me to Thalia. Thalia opens her mouth but somebody pulls James and Alex front the table. They both yelled "What the hell?"

I saw Nico grasping onto James' collar and Jackson was grabbing Alex's collar. I glared at Jackson and yelled "What on earth is going on?!"

Jackson looks a bit scared and loosened his grip on Alex. I gave Alex and James my don't do anything look so they both didn't move an inch or say a word. Nico smirked "Annabeth I missed you! How are you doing you traitor?"

I raised an eyebrow opened my mouth but it happened to fast. Jessie and Andrea tackle Nico and beat him up. I sighed and groaned. James and Alex laugh and look at me as they cracked their knuckles waiting for me to single. I sighed and just turned my back on them singling do whatever you want. Martin and Jack laugh. I glared at them which thankfully causes them to shut up.

I suddenly see Troy and Emma. Gosh I can't believe I forgot about those two. Troy is Alex's twin as well, my ex boyfriend but my best is Andrea's sister. Emma pulls Jessie and Andrea off of Nico who didn't seem to mind that there two girls attacking him. He had a few scratches on his face. Troy pulls Alex and James off of Jackson, who had some blood dripping off of his cheek. Oh no angry Troy and Emma isn't good at all. I sighed and gave them both a small smile. I then glanced at Thalia who was tearing up. James seemed a bit banged up. Alex was pretty banged up as well. I sighed. Alex is the son of Zeus, why didn't he use his powers? Ugh. I irritatedly walked towards him and placed my hand on his cheeks healing his cheek up. He smiles goofily down at me. I rolled my eyes "You dork! Why did you do that?"

He kisses my forehead after every word "Cause. I. Love. You. Oh. So. Much."

I blushed but rolled my eyes and chewed on my lower lip and felt pain soaring thru my heart and head pounding due to the self anger, self hatred thoughts running, because I got Alex hurt, around in my head "But, you hurt because of m-m-me"

I felt my vision go blurry as I tiredly fell into and endless world of darkness.

 **A/N: I might stop this, due to my school load and writers block (for now). If you have any suggestions just PM me and I can try my best to continue this or just outright stop it. I'm not "donating" my story.**


End file.
